Destinado a Amarte
by Danipi711
Summary: Darien Chiba Shields es el CEO de una importante empresa Japonesa, Serena Tsukino es una secretaria en una pequeña empresa de aceites china, el esta enamorado, ella busca enamorarse...que sucede cuando un viaje que consideraba inocente volteara sus vidas? pesimo sumary por ahora, pasen y lean! BASADO en el dorama Fated TO Love You, version Koreana, con algunas modificaciones.
1. Chapter 00

Mi nombre…Serena Tsukino, un nombre muy común debido a una heroína de televisión de los noventa.

Edad: 27 años.

Profesión: Secretaria Bilingüe especializada en administración.

Lugar donde trabajo: Mizuno Company. Venta de Aceites Naturales refinados

Estado civil: Soltera.

Y mi sobrenombre es

…

…

… post it girl.

No estoy orgullosa de eso, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, la mayoría de las personas recurre a mí para muchas cosas, especialmente favores, personales, académicos, profesionales, etc. Y yo no se cómo decirles que no, simplemente es así, no se decirles que no, es que me da tanta pena con ellos! Como se van a sentir si les rechazo su petición! Y aun así, la mayoría de ellos,( no son todos no) , después de eso, simplemente se olvidan de mi, sin agradecer.

Realmente, soy como los post it, todos los necesitan, pero nadie los considera, porque son convenientes y fáciles de utilizar, pero también… fáciles de desechar.

La mayoría de mi vida he sido así, una persona que lo da todo por los demás, aun si no recibe nada a cambio y, aunque nunca he tenido razones para sentirme mal, ya que tengo una familia agradable y muy cariñosa que siempre ha estado a mi lado, mi madre Ikuko y mis hermanas Amy y Minako, ah! Y sus esposos Yaten y Taiki, Maravillosas personas por las que daría la vida! Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, quiero algo, quiero alguien, quiero que alguien quiera ser mi persona favorita en el mundo, alguien que me entienda y quiera ser entendido , atendido y querido, alguien que me espere por las noches y despierte a mi lado, alguien que no me haga sentir tan sola.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Quién soy? Yo no necesito presentación. Todos ya me conocen, es su trabajo saber quién soy y que quiero . Pero está bien, hablare de mi.

Mi nombre es Darien Chiba Shields, así que ya saben, pero Uds. Deben llamarme señor! Soy el único nieto de la decimonoveno generación de los Chiba , una ancestral familia emparentada con el emperador en el siglo XVIII , y también soy el presidente de Chiba Enterprise, una empresa que le pertenece a mi familia desde la época feudal ,elaboramos una línea de artículos para el hogar totalmente con ingredientes naturales y orgánicos, creados por mis ancestros por y para ellos y que con los años, se volvieron muy populares, comenzaron a producirlos en masa y fundaron las bases del imperio financiero que hoy en día abastecen la mitad de Asia siendo el número uno en ventas en todo Japón y el 2do en China, Corea del sur y Tailandia.

Nada mal eh? Bueno, hace 43 años que la empresa comenzó su expansión realmente, no todo fue mi logro, la misión inicial la tuvo mi abuela, la ex presidenta de la compañía, Madame Luna Hayashibara-Chiba, la cual tomo las riendas de la compañía luego de que su esposo muriera, hasta que su hijo asumió la presidencia y posteriormente de nuevo, luego de la muerte de su hijo hasta que yo, su único nieto, tome el control y le añadí mis innovadoras ideas.

Tengo 30 años, recién cumplidos eh? Y bueno, dado que ya llegue a la "edad boba", los miembros de la junta directiva de la empresa y socios, la mayoría emparentados con nuestra familia, exigen que sea responsable y forme una familia, ósea, de un heredero, lo cual no es nada mal pero solo implica una cosa: Que ella decida regresar.

He tenido una novia los últimos 11 años de mi vida, vale, en realidad he tenido una musa! Lita es una diosa bajada del cielo! Ella, bueno, ella es como la primavera, es hermosa, grácil, suave y delicada, y la mujer con el gancho más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida! En serio! Es más fuerte que nadie, probablemente debido a su entrenamiento, o probablemente porque ella es perfecta, es que ella es patinadora profesional! Y ha estado durante años compitiendo en altas competencias y ejerciendo un papel en el Show de Stars On Ice, lo cual la mantiene ocupada casi todo el año , ya sea estando de gira o entrenando en Nueva York para las competencias de altísimo rendimiento a las que suele asistir, ella es una estrella que brilla radiante sobre el hielo, ella lo ama y el hielo la ama a ella, es por eso que nunca he podido separarlos mucho tiempo, he sido capaz de volar a todas partes del globo por verla , por tener un par de días con ella y dejo el trabajo cuando está en Tokio para pasar todo el día a su lado, y se que ya, debido a cierto desaire que le hizo el director del show, que su edad le limitando algunas competiciones, y aunque no me lo haya dicho como tal, piensa alargar sus vacaciones de verano indefinidamente, así que ella será capaz de aceptar mi propuesta, esta vez los augurios conspiran a mi favor.

Si, este verano le pediré matrimonio…


	2. Chapter 1

_Primavera del 2013_

Serena despertó esa mañana con buenos ánimos, como siempre y sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Rei, su compañera de casa, preparo el desayuno para ambas y sus cajas de almuerzo, dejo todo limpio y procedió a bañarse y vestirse y estar lista media hora antes para que Rei tuviera la última media hora para estar lista ella, antes de que ambas fueran a trabajar, se sentó en el taburete junto al ventanal, con cuidado de arrugar su falda, mientras veía la lluvia primaveral caer, lo más bello de la primavera en Tokio según ella, y se tomaba su segunda taza de café del día, sonrió cuando oyó los ruidos provenir de la habitación principal del apartamento y después el ruido de la ducha.

\- buen día Serena, ¿Qué? ¿ Ya tu estas lista?- dijo la pelinegra que terminaba de peinarse el cabello mientras salía de la habitación y buscaba la taza que, como siempre sabia, su compañera de casa tendría preparada para ella.

-sí-afirmo tímidamente la rubia.

\- Que bueno que no tuvimos que compartir el agua caliente-miro las cajas de almuerzo- no te sentí esta mañana, ¡gracias por el almuerzo, pero no tenias que hacerlo!- se le acercó a Serena

-lo sé, es que ya que hice el mío, no me costaba hacer el tuyo también- tomo un sorbo del café y miro la hora- ¡uy, que tarde es! Ya debo irme-

La pelinegra la miro sorprendida- ¿que dices? Si todavía faltan 45 minutos para el trabajo-

\- lo sé- y sonrió- pero es que tengo unos pendientes que hacer- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo, paraguas y bolso y abría la puerta del apartamento- nos vemos en un rato- y cerro.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien salió del condominio a la hora de siempre, siendo escoltado por Artemis, su mayordomo, el cual llevaba el paraguas y entro en el auto, en cuento cerró la puerta la pantalla empotrada en el asiento delantero se encendió y apareció el secretario Umino en la pantalla.

-buen día mí estimado presidente-

-buen día smythe*- dijo sin mirarlo- el itinerario de hoy-

-si señor, tiene a las 8 una reunión con los publicistas sobre la línea Star, a las 9 tiene una visita al set de filmación del nuevo comercial del shampoo Garden, a las 10 estará de regreso en la oficina para su café y firmar algunos documentos, a las 11 y media saldrá para ir a la casa del clan a un almuerzo con Madame Luna, posteriormente de regreso, a las 3 tiene una reunión con el departamento de administración de finanzas –

-y, de lo que le comente ayer?

\- aja, pues mi señor, le organice un encuentro con la orfebre principal de la casa Moon's Jewerly en su sede del Crowned Mall a las 2 pm para lo acordado-

Darien rio estruendosamente

-excelente, es todo lo que necesito saber-y apagó la pantalla.

Se recostó en el asiento, peinó su cabello las manos y se colocó sus lentes de sol, listo para salir en cuanto llegaran a la entrada del edificio de Chiba Enterprise.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena llego justo a las 8 y media al trabajo, después de haberle comprado sus cafés respectivos en 3 cafeterías distintas a sus compañeros de trabajo, 3 desayunos y 12 meriendas , además de cargar todo eso, su bolso y almuerzo, paraguas , abrigo y por si fuera poco, la ropa de tintorería de su jefe, entro al ascensor rápido que solo usaban los gerentes rezando que nadie la viera para no tener que hacer la cola de los que llegan tarde, suerte que este ascensor era más rápido y llego a su oficina antes que nadie, encendió las luces, guardo la ropa de su jefe, borro las pizarras acrílicas y coloco todos los pedidos en sus respectivos sitios antes de que llegaran sus compañeros de trabajo. La oficina se lleno de gente en menos de 5 minutos, los cuales fue el mayor tiempo que Serena permaneció sentada, porque en tanto sus compañeros tomaron conciencia de sus actividades y de su presencia, comenzaron a inundarlas con pedidos y recados, a los que les recalcaron su respectiva urgencia. La mañana se le transcurrió entre tres viajes: a la farmacia, supermercado, y bufete de abogados, limpieza de escritorio de 3 asistentes administrativas y la traducción de 2 documentos en chino para el gerente Blackmoon.

Al mediodía, cuando todos fueron a almorzar y la oficina quedo sola, serena por fin, se retiro sus gafas, cerró los ojos y disfruto tres minutos de paz, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza la saco rápido de su estado.

-Serena- Rei, su compañera de casa, además de compañera de trabajo, ex compañera de estudios y su amiga desde la preparatoria, cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho, Serena la miro con admiración, como siempre. Pese a que había recogido su frondoso cabello azabache, aun se veía regia con su blusa gris plomo y su falda tres cuartos gris pizarra-no creas que no me di cuenta que estuviste haciendo toda la mañana, ¿no te dije que dejaras de hacer eso?-

Serena sonrió, nunca había podido mentirle a su mejor amiga-es que tenía tiempo libre – dijo a modo de disculpa

Rei la miro furiosa- aun si tienes tiempo libre, el tiempo es para ti, no para ellos, no eres sus asistentes, ni su sirviente, y mucho menos su esclava para que te traten así, ¿Por qué tienes que decirles siempre que si?-

Serena se levanto de su asiento y tomo su caja de almuerzo-es que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirles que no, no puedo simplemente rehusarme-

Los ojos de Rei rodaron, ambas se dirigieron a calentar sus respectivas comidas -eres demasiado buena, eso casi debería ser una enfermedad-

Serena dejo que Rei calentara primero, esta se dio cuenta del gesto y procedió a buscar las bebidas en la nevera para las dos- no es que sea demasiado buena, es que si rechazo a alguien, me da pena que se sienta mal, a mi no me gustaría sentirme así-

-serena, eres demasiado buena, punto, la mayoría de las personas sabe decir que no, y tu tienes que aprenderlo- dijo mientras extendió su bebida a ella y tomo su almuerzo.

-¡gracias! Pero, ¿cómo podría?-

-practicando- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando- haciendo practica así frente al espejo todos los días-

-¿será más fácil con el tiempo?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo tímidamente

Rei suspiro-tal vez no, pero al menos dormiré mas tranquila-

-ven, vamos a comer junto a la ventana, nada como un paisaje para alegrar aun más mi día -

Ambas arrastraron sus sillas hasta el ventanal y observaron el paisaje mientras conversaban animosamente, la hora de almuerzo y descanso paso animosamente para ambas amigas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El sedan Mercedes Benz negro se dirigía velozmente por la autopista hacia las afuera de Tokio en dirección a la casa del Clan Chiba, Darien se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades con Madame Luna, su abuela y como siempre, para contentarla, ya que ella siempre estaba regañándolo, llevaba alguna baratija de regalo, hoy le llevaba chocolates suizos.

El auto rodo por la carretera rustica que comunicaba el gran palacete con la avenida y freno junto a la entrada, Darien no espero al chofer y bajo por su cuenta, se quito los lentes y miro al techo y al cielo conjuntamente, la casase encogía con los años? Se pregunto, tal vez no, pero estaba segura que ya no le parecía tan tremendamente espantosa y gigante como cuando era pequeño.

Camino a través del pasillo y entro al salón a comedor.

-Buen día estimada madame Luna, ex presidenta y abuela-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a la dama sentada a la cabeza de la mesa.

La dama en cuestión le devolvió la reverencia , debido a su edad, era lógico que no debía levantarse para tal acto, tal vez los años y su delicado estado de salud hacían ver a Madame Luna envejecida, la mujer tenía 77 años, mas sin embargo, el buen cuidado y su estado mental le devolvían su imponente presencia, haciéndole pensar a todos que ella controlaba todo y a todos con solo decir una palabra, el cabello canoso que alguna vez fue rubio estaba bien recogido, el kimono lavanda impecable, el maquillaje natural y por supuesto su elegancia natural, daban la impresión de respeto y autoridad que aun hacían a Darien sentirse nervioso.

.Buen día estimado Darien, Nieto y actual presidente de Chiba Enterprise, por favor, siéntate-y le hizo señal al mayordomo- tráiganos la comida por favor-

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiro, Darien trago saliva, sabía que para lo que su abuela quisiera decir no quería que hubiera testigos, por lo que sería rápido y conciso.

-Darien, tienes 30 años, es la hora de que formalices con la señorita Kino-dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- lo sé abuela, me he estado preparando para ello-Darien trato de erguirse aun mas en su posición, su abuela siempre lograba intimidarlo cuando tenían estas conversaciones que lo hacían sentir aun como si tuviera 8 años.

\- es… es ahora o nunca nieto, la junta directiva esta presionándome para eso, incluso esta mañana recibí su para nada agradable visita-

Darien trago seco, ¿la junta directiva de nuevo? ¿Que esos desagradablesviejos no se terminaban de morir nunca? ¿Por qué siempre se metían en todo? O por que, peor, ¡tenian que molestar a Madame Luna con sus intrigas?, seria tiempo de darle entonces la buena noticia a su abuela-Lita vendrá a Japón dentro de poco y yo podre pedirle matrimonio-

-¿vendrá definitivo?

Darien sonrio y levanto las cejas-vendrá definitivo-y rompió a reir, la abuela sonrio animadamente

-¿renunciará al patinaje?-

-¡Renunciará al patinaje!-y rio aun mas fuerte mientras chasqueaba losdedos y la señalaba con ambos índices, Madama Luna se agarro el pecho, se permitió una gran sonrisa y alegría, y se serenó.

-Bueno, espero que así sea nieto, no quería usar esto pero espero que sepas tomar esta advertencia tan en serio como las palabras que acabas de decirme, debes estar casado para dentro de 3 meses, antes de finalizar el año, o la junta directiva tomara acciones y entonces, no podre hacer nada para salvarte de un matrimonio arreglado-

El mayordomo y las asistentes entraron al salón y Darien asumió que la conversación fue dada por terminada, dada las costumbres de su abuela, ambos comieron en silencio, al terminar la abuela pidió el postre y Darien supo que tendrían otro momento a solas de tensión.

-no deseo un matrimonio arreglado, y tú los sabes, además, ¡tú conoces a Lita, sabes que ella es perfecta!-

-la conozco, y la chica siempre me ha caído bien y me parece la adecuada, pero tú mismo deberías saber que no puedes esperarla para siempre-

-si si- la interrumpió- ya sé que llegue a la edad boba* y debo dejar herederos antes de que sea irremediable-

Hablando de eso, ¿cuando fue tu última revisión con el doctor Takashi?-

-fui con Doctor Octopus* hace 4 meses, todo perfecto, ni un solo valor de nada fuera de lo común, incluso revisaron mi esperma esta vez! 100% eficiente-

\- son buenas noticias, planearás dentro de dos meses tu próxima visita y de ser posible, un chequeo completo de Lita-

-¿Ella también?

-Darien, parece que al final de todo, aun no entiendes la importancia de te cases y tengas un hijo el año entrante, por supuesto que debemos chequear que Lita este en optimas condiciones para concebir un hijo lo más pronto posible-

-está bien abuela, me encargare de ello-

El mayordomo se encargo de traer los postres: suflé de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate con leche y helado, el favorito de Darien. Ambos comieron nuevamente en silencio y al terminar, Darien se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su abuela

No te preocupes Madame Luna, deja todo a cargo de este único nieto que tienes, además, toma te traje esto- y le extendió la caja de chocolates

-muchacho! Tu siempre consintiéndome- le sonrió- aun así no creas que todo lo que te dije no es algo bastante serio-

-lo se abuela, mas sin embargo, debo retirarme ahora, tengo un anillo perfecto que encontrar-

Madame Luna sonrio-ese es el espíritu-

Darien volvió a levantarse y le sonrio- bye bye abuela-

-bye bye nieto- Darie le realizo una ultima reverencia y salió del comedor se colocó sus lentes de sol y entró al auto, como siempre, sin decir una palabra, total, era trabajo del Secretario Umino que el chofer supiera siempre a donde debía ir.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena seguía con su traducción cuando oyó que Rei la llamo-

-Babosomoon, te necesita en su oficina Serena- Babosomoon era el apodo que usaba Rei con su Jefe, Zafiro Blackmoon luego de que este se le insinuara más veces de las que un hombre debería por orgullo admitir, serena sonrió, Rei era la secretaria personal de Zafiro, pero era ella la que hacia sus recados, ambas se encaminaron a su oficina y Rei se quedo afuera observando cuidadosamente a su amiga.

\- Señorita serena, buen día! Casi pensé que no había venido hoy, no la había visto por aquí-

Ella sonrió, el señor Zafiro casi nunca notaba su presencia, no lo podía culpar, había tantas bellezas en esta oficina, chicas como Rei por ejemplo, que harían que ella fuera opacada con tanta facilidad-

-tuve una mañana muy ocupada sr zafiro-

-imagino que si, esta es la lista de los activos que necesitamos procesar esta semana para la auditoria de cierre de año, deben ser transcriptos y enviar una copia en chino a la oficina principal-

-a la orden-

Además, señorita serena usted…usted podría hacerme un favor hoy?

\- hoy?- serena se tenso, sabía que Rei la estaría viendo-hoy es un día bastante ocupado señor-

-entiendo, no se puede hacer nada supongo!- zafiro bajo la cabeza-

Serena se mordió el labio y miro al techo, sabía que no aguantaría la presión-pero estoy segura que poder hacer la excepción-

Zafiro sonrió- excelente! Veras, es u favor personal

-los favores personales son mi especialidad-

-veras, necesito comprarle algunos…Dulces-y se le acerco – dicen que atraen al amor- y le entrego dos post it- esta es la dirección y esto es lo que quiero- son para el agrado de varias señoritas-

Serena sonrió, el señor zafiro no era un hombre feo, sin embargo, tenía un ego bastante alto y gustos muy selectivos, siempre estaba a la caza de jóvenes señoritas de las que no era para nada su tipo.

Serena aliso su falda, tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina, lo hizo tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo a Rei de su reprimenda, aun así , sabía que su amiga no lo olvidaría, tal vez debería comprarle algo a ella, para calmarla esta noche en casa, miro la dirección en el post it, se trataba de la tienda Candy Love Candy que quedaba en el Crowned Mall, el centro comercial más in de la ciudad para la temporada, lleno de tiendas lujosas, elegantes y por supuesto, costosas. Mirando el dinero en su mano, rezo, ojala que le alcanzara, odiaba tener que llevarle la factura a su jefe o tener que ponerlo de su bolsillo por la pena.

Camino las dos cuadras bajo la lluvia y dentro al centro comercial, dejo su paraguas en la estación de paraguas y bajo directamente al nivel inferior donde estaba la dulcería, de camino al lugar, paso junto a la joyería Moon's jewelry , el lugar de sus sueños, por lo que se detuvo a ver los hermosos anillos de la exhibición, desde que era una niña y veía las propagandas de la casa orfebre soñó con tener uno, por supuesto, sabía que cualquier cosa de ahí estaba fuera de su presupuesto, y aun asi, se dio el tiempo de soñar con los anillos de compromiso.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Buen dia señor Chiba, Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh y soy la orfebre principal de Moon Jewelry- una exquisita mujer de mediana edad se presento ante Darien tan pronto entro a la joyería, por supuesto que lo esperaban y sabían que era! Es su trabajo, porque para algo son la joyería mas exclusiva, elegante (por supuesto costosa)y aclamada del país, Darien realizo una reverencia y procedió a sentarse donde la orfebre le indicaba, ella se sentó también y cruzo las piernas antes de colocarse sus gafas y tomar el block y lápiz para anotar y dibujar.

Señorita Meioh-

-Señora Meioh- le corrigió ella-

-Señora Meioh- dijo arrastrando las silabas, no le gustaba ser corregido, más bien ¡eso era un cumplido!-vine aquí con una sola misión, escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto para mi novia-

-y efectivamente es lo que haremos sr chiba, pero estoy segura que ud. No quiere solo una pieza más de nuestro catalogo, Ud. Quiere algo especial, único y por supuesto muy personal para su flamante novia-

Darien sonrió, esta mujer sabía lo que hacía, estaba a punto de sacarle millones de yenes de su bolsillo, pero aun así, Darien estaba convencido de que valdría la pena si el anillo que llevaría lita en su mano izquierda fuese algo digno de su belleza.

-Hábleme de ella-

-Se llama Lita y es patinadora artística profesional-Darien sonrió, y dejo se mente viajar- ella es… esa mujer es mi poesía, no del tipo de poesía que solo se escucha y ya,¿ cómo se lo explico? Se expresa en la pista con su cuerpo como solo un poeta lo haría con palabras, es maravillosa, femenina y silenciosa, es primaveral, fuerte, decidida y correcta, ella es como mi poesía favorita, no me canso de leerla- abrió los ojos- ella es una mujer así de especial-

Setsuna sonrió y le mostro el diseño que había hecho, Darien tomo el cuaderno y lo tocó con la yema de los dedos, era exquisitamente perfecto, una sola pieza de metal que se convertía en dos justo antes de la piedra, elegante y sencillo, pero exquisito, del tipo que solo una mano fina y delicada como la de lita podría cargar –

-la piedra deberá ser una esmeralda, es la favorita de mi novia, ¿cuándo lo tendrán listo?- preguntó

En una hora, por favor, siéntase cómodo de estar en nuestras instalaciones mientras espera-

\- mmm, creo que daré una vuelta mientras tanto. Miro su reloj, una hora, ¿ni más ni menos! -

-Setsuna realizo una reverencia y salió hacia la trastienda.

Darien salió de la joyería y se sentó en un restaurante cercano, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder comer algo, solo pidió un té, en una hora, el anillo que decidiría su vida estaría en sus manos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La compra de los dulces se demoro más de una hora debido a la enorme lista que pidió el señor Zafiro y la larga cola para pagar que había en la tienda, a la final Serena compró tanto que le regalaron un par de chupetas Love Candy Love, con forma de corazón.

La cesta era algo grande y Serena casi no alcanzaba a ver mientras caminaba así que por supuesto no alcanzo a ver qué justo cuando atravesaba frente a la joyería Moons' jewelry tropezó con un hombre no se había percatado de su acercamiento y que reía estruendosamente mientras tenía en su mano una cajita abierta que contenía un anillo! Al chocar ambos, los contenidos de sus manos cayeron al piso, y el anillo, debido a su forma, rodo; Ambos se levantaron y sus cabezas golpearon al hacerlo, por lo que se tardaron más en darse cuenta donde estaba el anillo , el cual cayo por las escaleras mecánicas hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial, ambos corrieron escaleras abajo buscándolo .

El estacionamiento estaba oscuro ya que este era poco utilizado por los visitantes y ambos comenzaron a buscar el anillo, Serena busco entre las esquinas sin darse cuenta que al girar un perro descansaba y bajo su pata estaba el anillo , cuidadosamente se agacho y trato de levantar la pata, Darien se le acercó.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- grito sin darse cuenta del canino. El perro despertó y les ladró ferozmente, espantándolos y procediendo a perseguirlos a ambos durante varios minutos por todo el estacionamiento hasta que por fin los acorralo en una esquina., justo cuando por fin, un guardia de seguridad logro calmar al canino y devolverlo a su zona de vigilancia, ambos respiraron.

\- ¿Qué suerte no? -

\- ¿Suerte? ¿Eres tonta o qué? Ese perro casi nos mata, ¡y perdí mi anillo!

.no, no lo perdió- sonrió ella- aquí esta, ¡mire!-

Y le señalo su dedo anular izquierdo como muestra del anillo, Darien sorprendido se lanzo sobre ella para quitárselo, sin importarle forcejar el dedo, Serena hizo una mueca dolor e iba a quejarse cuando él comenzó a hablar-

-¿qué crees que haces niña? ¿Cómo puedes ponerte el anillo de alguien más? Sobre todo el anillo que está destinado a unir dos personas, ¡¿No ves que es de mala suerte que otra mujer use antes el anillo de una novia?! –la miro y bufó- pero que vas a saber tu, si pareces perdida en el mundo pequeña! –

-Discúlpeme señor, es solo que no tuve tiempo de actuar, si Ud. No hubiera espantado al perro, no habría habido necesidad de que yo lo colocara en algún sitio que no se me fura a caer-

-¿Mí culpa? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? No, claro que no! Siempre ha sido tu culpa que no viste, tú culpa que no tomaste el anillo a tiempo, tu culpa que el perro se levanta y será tu culpa si mi propuesta de matrimonio es rechazada- Darien bateó el aire y se encamino a la escalera- ¡mujer loca! ¡Ojala no tengas mala suerte también! –y desapareció.

Serena se acomodó las gafas y volvió a mirar las escaleras- los ojos de aquel extraño tenían el color azul más intenso que había visto en su vida, y viniendo de una familia de ojos claros, eso era curioso, no obstante recordó la cesta caída y pensó en los dulces.

\- ¡uy! Ojala no se hayan perdido muchos –

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Dos semanas después…_

-¡Serena!- la llamó Rei- babosomoon te necesita, **de nuevo** -

-¡Ahí voy Rei!- Dijo serena mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en su cartera, revisó previamente su atuendo antes de salir de su cubículo, la falda blanca sin una mancha, el suéter gris, en su sitio lentes y peinado, y sus sandalias estaba bien, cerró los ojos y se dio ánimos y continuo hacia la oficina de su jefe-

-Señorita Serena, ¡qué bueno verla!-

-Buen día señor Zafiro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Veras, sé que es muy tarde en la semana para avisarte pero tengo que ir a Hong Kong a una exclusiva reunión de la empresa este viernes y la cena del sábado por la noche y me preguntaba si ¿Ud. Querría acompañarme?- Dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera bastante amistosa.

-Por supuesto Señor Zafiro-

-Está bien , prepare nuestros pasajes y toda la documentación necesaria para el evento, tendría que comprar boletos para viernes en el día y de regreso domingo por la mañana- serena asintió y procedió a retirarse- ah! Y Serena…-

Ella volteo-¿si señor?-

-estaré esperando este viaje-

Serena se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza saliendo de la oficina. No importa cuánto lo dudara, las palabras de Zafiro habían sido muy directas

Rei se le acerco -¿Que quería el baboso?

\- que prepare todo para que viaje con él a Hong Kong la semana que viene –

\- ¿ah? ¿Iras con él?-

-si bueno, supongo que el necesita una traductora de chino- dijo tratando de disimular su alegría-

-Sí, supongo, ¡no me das ni un poco de envidia!- dijo Rei y devolvió su mirada al monitor.

Serena se permitió sonreír en su cubículo, tal vez después de todo, tendría algo de buena suerte este fin de semana.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien había terminado de planear todo con el secretario Umino, Iría esta tarde a recoger a Lita en el aeropuerto, y el jueves partiría para Hong Kong solo, ya que deseaba cerrar un trato, finiquitar los preparativos, y esperar la llegada de Lita el viernes.

Estaba en al aeropuerto desde hacía 15 minutos cuando avisaron la llegada del avión procedente de San Francisco, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar. que le pasaba, se pregunto, el no era así, el no se ponía nervioso, ni ansioso, ni nada por el estilo, amaba a Lita , claro esta, pero no se ponía nervioso ante ella, ¿era por la propuesta?, ¿temia ser rechazado?, sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a la salida de los vuelos internacionales, fácilmente la diviso! Bueno, no era como que esa esplendida mujer de 1.74 cm de alto se pudiera perder en una marea de gente. Su cabello castaño chocolate ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos esmeraldas, sus blanca tez , sus femeninos movimientos, el ancho de su espalda, y sus definidas…¿piernas? Parpadeo varias veces, Lita llevaba un short bastante corto, demasiado corto diría más bien! Al reconocerlo, Lita solto su bolso y corrió hacia el con los brazos abiertos, él la imitó y pensando en un abrazo no reacciono a tiempo antes de que su novia le hiciera una llave.

-Li…li…lita! Que bueno… que…que... ya llegaste-ella sonrió

\- no pareces contento Darien Chiba-

-es mi cuello, vas… vas a fracturármelo- Lita lo soltó

Darien flexiono el cuello y después se lo masajeo-caray! ¡Tu llave se ha vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo!-

Ella sonrió muy orgullosa de si misma- ¡eso es porque estuve entrenándome muy rudo! practicaba 70 horas a la semana y entrenaba 28 horas entre ejercicios-

-¡caray! ¡No dudo que debes estar muy bien! Pero eso justifica esa pinta-

-Darien, no seas celoso, Norteamérica se ha vuelto muy caluroso en esta temporada, es normal que uno se vista así-

-pero ya estas Japón no te podías haber puesto algo más adecuado, como una falda- blanca pensó el!-

\- está bien, eh, me cambiare si eso quieres en cuanto lleguemos a tu apartamento!

-¿mi apartamento? ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo esta vez?-

\- si bueno, qué sentido tiene pagar un hotel cada vez que vengo ¿no? -

-Darien sonrió agradecido, a veces su estupenda novia era tan occidentalizada, sin embargo, recordó que en el apartamento estaban los detalles de su propuesta y él, no había prevenido esconderlos previamente-bueeeno-

Lita lo miro intrigada y lo golpeo en el pecho- dime la verdad Darien Chiba, ¿que has estado haciendo?-

-nada- ella lo golpeo más fuerte.

-dime-

-Ok ok, no seas tan insistente, planeo algo especial contigo-

-¿Ah si?-

\- Sí, algo especial, iré a Hong Kong mañana y tu viajaras el viernes y tendremos un fin de semana juntos allá, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Hong Kong? Me parece genial! No vamos allí desde…

-desde las olimpiadas si…-es que… tengo asuntos pendientes allá-

-ah, está bien, me quedare en tu apartamento sola mañana entonces-

-si, tendrás tiempo de planear lo que necesites llevar al viaje-y la miro con ojos de cachorrito- se que no es lo planeado, no desearía tener que viajar ahora que tu estas, pero te prometo que te compensare con el fin de semana que pasaremos allá-

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un corto beso debido a la cantidad de transeúntes, Darien suspiro, si, ya tendría tiempo de acariciar a su hermosa novia sin público presente después de 6 meses sin verla; deseaba verla durante muchas horas y hacerle el amor unas cuantas mas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena había hecho y deshecho su maleta un par de veces, llamo a su madre para comentarle del viaje y se había cuidado de no comentarle nada acerca los mensajes extras de su jefe respecto al viaje, sabía que su amiga no estaría de acuerdo, pero no quería que la detuviera! Ella tenía derecho a sentirse emocionada, Zafiro le había insinuado que había sido invitada a acompañarlo más que como su traductora y por más razones que esa.

Tenía todo listo incluso antes de ir al trabajo la mañana del jueves , el hospedaje correría por cuenta de la compañía, y hasta donde sabia, el Señor Zafiro había pedido precisamente que fuese una suite matrimonial para dos, lo cual la hacía sonrojarse cada vez que lo pensaba, desafortunadamente no tuvo chance de tomarse mucho tiempo para sí misma, pero se dijo que así estaría bien , después de todo ella compartía la carga genética que sus hermanas y ellas eran mujeres hermosas, ella no podía verse tan poco atractiva, instintivamente había metido todas las veces en su maleta algunos conjuntos especiales para dormir que nunca había utilizado y ropa interior también, solo por si acaso , por si la ocasión se presentaba.

Dado el imprevisto de su viaje, no tuvo tiempo para reservar un boleto, así que tuvo que conformarse con lo que consiguió, lo cual fue un pasaje en clase turista mientras que el señor Zafiro viajaba en clase ejecutiva, pero estaba bien, se dijo a si misma, se hubiera puesto más nerviosa si hubiera tenido que volar a su lado y ella quería verse profesional, no empalagosa.

Había revisado el pronóstico del tiempo en Hong Kong y descubrió que serian puros días soleados y con altas temperaturas, así que empaco puras vestidos sin mangas y un par de jersey por si acaso, en su mayoría colorido y en su mayoría regalados, pero a quien le importaba? Rei siempre tenía más ropa de la que podía usar y por alguna razón, terminaban su vida útil (según su amiga) en el closet de Serena, era una suerte que aunque, eran hechos para las curvas de la morena, quedaran bien en el cuerpo sencillo de serena.

Tuvo que esperar que la clase del señor zafiro desembarcara y ambos tomaron el taxi camino al hotel Lee's Hotel Resort & Spa, de la cadena de hoteles Lee, un resort de lujo donde la compañía celebraría su reunión esta tarde y mañana por la noche, una cena especial.

El camino al hotel era paisajístico y muy cálido, Serena estaba totalmente feliz, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando Zafiro tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, en cuanto lo noto se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡te ves muy hermosa hoy Serena!-

-gracias señor…-

Zafiro, llámame solo Zafiro Serena!

-Zafiro – dijo ella y sonrió. el la soltó y ella unió sus manos y miro por la ventana, tenía que tener ánimos , no dejaría que su forma de ser le arruinara el fin de semana, además estaba con zafiro, el siempre era muy bueno con ella, que cosa mala podría ocurrir-

Decir que el hotel era lujo era pues, bastante poco, era el lugar más refinado y elegante donde serena había estado en toda su vida, la mayoría del techo era de cristales que reflejaban la luz del sol y las arañas que colgaban del techo parecían estar hechas de algo similar a los diamantes y el oro! , Zafiro los registro y fueron asignados a la habitación 2009, en el segundo piso! En cuanto ambos entraron a la habitación, a Serena le cundió el pánico, sin embargo, Zafiro no parecía nervioso.

-Tranquila Serena, se que las cosas se ven complicadas hoy, pero esta noche veras que no lo son-

\- ¿ah sí?-

-Sí, tenemos una importante reunión en dos horas y seguro saldremos tan tarde que caeremos muertos en esa cama-

Serena suspiro y asintió- ¿por qué no te das una ducha tu primero? Yo iré a mirar los alrededores a ver que puedo conseguirnos para comer-

El asintió y tomo sus cosas para luego entrar la habitación del baño, serena dejo todas sus cosas acomodadas y bajo al lobby. media hora después subió a la habitación con un par de hamburguesas , papas fritas, y bebidas, menos mal había dejado todo en un sitio seguro antes de voltearse, por que dio un brinco de susto en cuanto vio a Zafiro salir del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla.

-Discúlpame, serena, no te oí llegar- dijo mientras se le acerco- es que deje parte de mi ropa afuera sin darme cuenta.

\- discúlpeme por no hacer ruido entonces-

-te ves muy linda sonrojada bomboncito-y tomo muy poca discretamente su ropa interior antes de volver a entrar al cuarto de baño.

En cuanto serena oyó la puerta trancarse comenzó a respirar mas tranquilamente, ella no era de las que hiperventilaba, pero bien que hubiera podido usar una bolsa de papel en ese momento, y no es porque el señor Zafiro estuviera muy bien, porque decir que era caliente tal vez era exagerar, pero si estaba bastante bien tonificado, y además era el primer hombre que Serena veía tan desnudo y tan de cerca en su vida.

Se tomo apresuradamente su soda para que el subidón de azúcar la ayudara y comió su almuerzo, una vez que el señor zafiro salió del baño completamente vestido, ella corrió dentro y aseguro de llevar todas las cosas necesarias, no le tomo más de 20 minutos estar lista y aun asi, paso los otros 20 min tonteando en el enorme cuarto de baño, colocando sus cosas personales o solo viendo la vista desde la ventana.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Zafiro la estaba esperando ya listo y almorzado, ambos bajaron en silencio llevando todo lo necesario para la interminable reunión que los esperaba.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien se había despertado en la lujosa habitación solo, sabiendo que si todo salía bien hoy, esta sería la última noche que dormiría solo en toda su vida , ayer había cerrado el trato con Ming xuno Company ( Mizuno company en japonés) para la el abastecimiento de aceites naturales para la línea de Jabones Sakura, estaba contento de trabajar con una empresa China ya que eso le abriría aun mas las puertas en el mercado chino, mañana por la noche cerraría el trato con una cena formal ofrecida por la compañía china y hoy en la tarde cerraría el mejor trato de su vida.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja pensó, la vida no podía ser mejor, este fin de semana podía ser el mejor de su vida quizás, solo faltaba una cosa, que su Lita llegara, marco su número en su teléfono celular y esperó. La llamada fue directo a la contestadora, así que marco al secretario Umino.

-Sr presidente, no esperaba su llamada-

-Smythe, llamé a Lita y no contestó, quería saber si ya la había dejado en el aeropuerto-

Efectivamente señor, la deje en el aeropuerto como Ud. Me pidió ella debe estar allá en unas 3 horas-

Excelente, lo llamare si hay alguna novedad-

-descuide señor…y-

-¿Si?-

Mucha suerte hoy-

Darien colgó, ¡el no necesitaba suerte! El sabría que tendría éxito!, aun así, bajo al lobby a comprobar que todo estaría listo para esta noche, el no le daría tiempo de llegar! Estaba tan ansioso que si por él fuera en cuanto lo viera le daría el anillo, pero aun así, debía dejarla tener sus momentos especiales, debía darle el romance que ella se merecía.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La reunión se postergo aproximadamente 4 horas, era casi de noche cuando por fin salieron de la sala, la noticia era que todo el convenio de negocios había sido estructurado, aprobado por ambas partes y por supuesto, cerrado y sellado, mañana tendría una cena formal para familiarizarse y festejar el acuerdo. Los más favorecidos eran la oficina de Serena, quienes se encargarían de ser los intermediaros entre la empresa china y la empresa Chiba Enterprises, la cual era su nuevo cliente. Al terminar de la reunión Zafiro esperó que todos los presentes salieran y la arrinconó en su puesto.

-y bien Serena, ¿estás cansada?-

Ella sorprendida e intimidada solo giro la cabeza-

-bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos directo a la habitación y pedimos algo de comer?-

\- yo… yo… yo iré a dar una vuelta un momento y luego iré para allá, ¿por qué no se adelanta?-

Dijo y antes de esperar su respuesta salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llego a una fuente, donde se sentó un momento a tomar aire, pensado en lo que acaba de pasar y en lo que estará a punto de pasar en cuanto ponga un pie de nuevo el habitación 2009 .

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien se sentó en un banco junto a la fuente principal, a ensayar lo que le diría, tenía tantas cosas en su mente para decirle que lo mejor sería tenerlas en orden,, después de pasar tanto tiempo con los preparativos de esta noche, había olvidado que era hora, miro el reloj y comprobando que eran más de las 7 decidió llamar a Lita.

\- ¿alo?-

-¡Lita! Qué bueno oírte ¿ya aterrizaste? -

\- Darien yo…- al fondo se podian oír unas voces que sonaban como voces de aeropuerto-

\- que bueno, espera, ¿no tienes a nadie esperandote? Pedí específicamente que alguien fuera por ti, ya voy a hablar con el gerente-

-Darien espera, yo… yo no estoy en Hong Kong…yo…yo cambien mi vuelo, estoy en Hawái-

-¿qué haces ahí?-

-voy camino a nueva york de nuevo Darien, lo siento-y la comunicación se corto.

El volvió a caer en su asiento, esto no podía estar pasando, Lita… ¿ella había huido de él? ¿Qué había pasado?. El sonido de un mensaje lo devolvió a la realidad, temblando presionó el botón, sabiendo que era de ella.

" _lamento que te enteras así Darien, no era mi intención, iba a explicártelo todo en cuanto llegara, se lo que estás haciendo , se lo que significa este viaje, pero no estoy lista, no aun, sobre todo porque esta mañana me llamaron de nueva york para decirme que fue renovada en Stars on Ice por 2 años mas como bailarina principal, sabes lo que significa para mí, es mi sueño, te amo, y eres el hombre de mi vida, pero por una vez más, debo dejarte a un lado , sé que es egoísta , pero sé que lo sabrás entender, te amo"_

Darien ahogo un quejido en boca, y se llevo las manos al cabello, y ahora ¿¡que le iba a decir a su abuela!?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*Smythe: referencia a Alistair Smythe: secretario de KIngpin en Spiderman

* Dr Octopus: referencia al doctor Octopus de Spiderman.

*edad boba: no se les puede dar una referencia exacta sobre a qué se refiere, es un secreto actualmente, pero solo puedo decir que es después de los 30 años para Darien


	3. Chapter 2

_Lee's Hotel Resort & Spa, Hong Kong, Primavera del 2013_

" _voy camino a nueva york de nuevo Darien, lo siento"_ las palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Darien una y otra vez, no sabía qué hacer, pero si tenía en claro que haría ahorita, bebería y bebería, agotaría el alcohol de toda China de ser necesario, y después ya vería, se sentó en la barra y miro lo que los otros clientes pedían.

-Bartender, ¿que estas sirviéndole a esa gente? –preguntó

-Nuestro especial del mes es ron señor, y hoy estoy sirviendo uno venezolano-

-bueno, tráeme uno de esos- El sabor amargo de la bebida le gustó, quemaba en su garganta y por un momento le hizo olvidar el dolor emocional, apuró su vaso y se lo extendió al Bartender -tráeme otro y que no dejen de llegar en toda la noche-

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena sabía que no tenía el coraje ni la valentía como para acercarse a su suite así como así, tenía miedo! Ella confiaba en Zafiro, sin embargo sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, por más que le gustara; de todos modos, pensó, algún día tenia que estrenarse en el mundo del sexo ¿no? Había estado vagando las últimas dos horas por los jardines del Hotel, decidió pasar previamente por un baño a arreglarse, se quitó la chaqueta, guardó sus gafas, desenrolló su cabello del moño que cargaba y se maquilló un poco " _a lo Rei Style_ " pensó, deseaba verme mas femenina y atractiva, ¡que importaba si veía un poco desenfocado! .

-Animo Serena, no es justo que ya vayas a cumplir los 30 y aun seas tan inocente- se dijo a si misma frente al espejo, salió del baño y antes de llegar al lobby, vio la puerta del bar del hotel y decidió entrar, ella nunca había bebido, pero bueno, ¿no dicen que el alcohol es valor liquido? Entró y se sentó en la parte más próxima de la barra.

-Buenas noches- saludó al Bartender.

-Buenas noches señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?-

-Quisiera, mmm, un coctel-

-¿Alguno en específico señorita?-

-no sé, ¿qué me recomienda? –dijo ella tratando de disimular su inexperiencia.

-este mes, nuestro especial es el ron, esta semana estamos usando rones venezolanos de Sudamérica, y en el área de cocteles tenemos Daiquiris, Piñas coladas, Mojitos, Mai tai, Bacardy, Mary Pickford y Long Island Iced Tea, ¿cual preferiría?-

Todos suenan maravillosos, será mmm-intento recordar alguno- Daiquiri-

El bartender asintió y, al poco rato volvió con una bebida algo colorida-

-Daiquiri de melocotón –

 _Adoro los melocotones_ , pensó Serena

La bebida sabia deliciosa y pronto Serena descubrió que se acostumbraba fácil al sabor del alcohol. Aunque sabía bien, se tardo en tomárselo, pero al terminarlo se sintió con más coraje que nunca. Considerando la hora, Serena decidió detenerse y se dirigió a su suite.

-pobre hombre, lo he hecho esperar mucho- se dijo mientras introducía la magnética en la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas excepto las de la habitación, _tierno y romántico_ pensó, así que se encaminó, sin mucho ruido, cuando, para su mayor sorpresa, el espejo del pasillo reflejo el interior de la habitación, y ahí, en el cama, estaba Zafiro con una castaña que parecía sacada de una película francesa de los años 20, encima de él, desnudos, ambos parecían disfrutarlo, Serena se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo de la suite, sin importarle el portazo delator. Corrió escaleras abajo para no esperar el ascensor y se detuvo en planta baja para tomar aliento.

-¿que puedo hacer? No puedo volver a esa suite por ahora- se dijo a si misma-no puedo volver a esa suite de hecho, que pena la del señor Zafiro si descubre que lo vi-

 _Y por ti? , No debería tener pensar de haberte hecho eso a ti?_ pensó su cabeza -No, ¿sería que lo hice esperar mucho? ¿Sería que lo malentendí? - _No importa, puedo buscar donde pasar un rato mas y dormir en el sofá un rato antes de que se despierte, luego le diré que me salió una urgencia y debo volver_ —¡Dios! ¿Donde debo meterme?-

Siguió caminando y volvió a toparse con la entrada del bar -¡eso!, un poco mas de alcohol no me hará daño-y tomo impulso -seguro, todo era un enorme malentendido- Tiró su bolso junto a la barra de nuevo, esta vez en otra esquina más alejada de la puerta sin darse cuenta que estaba junto a un caballero que removía su vaso, le pidió al Bartender otro trago mas de los de antes y él le ofreció servirle un mix de todos los cocteles especiales del mes, después de una piña colada y un mojito, el cansancio empezaron a hacer mella en ella, cuando una profunda voz del señor a su lado la saco de su ensueño.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-¿Que es peor, abandonar o ser abandonado? – dijo Darien en perfecto inglés.

-¿eso es conmigo señor?-le respondió ella en inglés también.

-¡no, con mi vaso! Claro que le hablaba a Ud.!-dijo el exasperado, aunque sin mirarla.

-Pues abandonar- no sabía si era el alcohol o el hecho de que las luces estaban más tenues que temprano por lo que casi no veía a su próximo interlocutor, pero se sentía con la confianza de hablar –abandonar debe dar más pena que ser abandonado, necesitas más valor para hacerlo porque sabes lo que le vas a causar a la otra persona pero…

-pero es de cobardes…-dijo él mientras golpeaba la mesa- ¡otro trago Bartender y otro para la dama!-

-pero yo no he terminado el mío-

-¡beba! ¡Beba por mi hoy! Beba por todos los abandonados del mundo hoy!-

 _En ese caso beberé también por mí ¿no?_ Pensó ella–está bien- _bueno, igual no tengo más nada que hacer, y será más fácil ir a la suite ebria que sobria_. Unos 8 tragos después, más o menos como el decimo de Serena y como el vigésimo segundo de Darien, ambos decidieron que ya no podían mas, Darien pidió que todo fuera a su cuenta y ambos se retiraron, haciéndose mas de soporte el uno al otro que compañía, llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron por el pasillo, la suite de Darien era la 2006 que quedaba justo enfrente de la de Serena, ambos hicieron una medio reverencia y se dispusieron a entrar a sus suites.

-espere por favor- dijo Serena y se volteo-

-Si? - dijo Darien y procedió a voltearse cuando sintió el peso muerte Serena encima de el, que en su mal calculó acabo besándolo

-no puedo ir a mi suite aun…-dijo intentando separarse de él al darse cuenta lo que había hecho

-venga a la mía entonces- dijo Darien y esta vez fue él el que la beso.

 _Bien, si ya te habías decidió que sería hoy, será hoy Serena_ , pensó su ebria cabeza

 _Bien, deja que el alcohol, haga todo el trabajo chico, es una rubia preciosa en falda, es lo único que necesitas recordar_ pensó Darien, mientras usó su mano para tomarla de la cintura y con la otra abrir la puerta de la suite.

Darien los arrastró a ambos dentro de su suite y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y mantuvo la mano en su cintura mientras la arrinconó contra la pared y la otra mano en su hombro mientras la besó mas apasionadamente, luego comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con el dorso de su mano… _Delicada y frágil_ pensó, al momento en que la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, fue el impulso necesario que necesito para continuar.

Los besos de ese hombre de cabello oscuro se estaba llevando la poca cordura que el alcohol no le había quitado, y sin embargo nada de lo que pudiera sentir le pedía que se detuviera, sino todo lo contrario, su cuerpo le pedía mas, así que dejó de estar tan estática y colocó las manos en el pecho y la espalda de él, _fuerte y musculoso_ pensó, uso sus manos para quitarle el saco, el chaleco y desabotonó su camisa, _si, justo como lo pensé,_ se dijo a sí misma.

El hecho de que ella comenzara a moverse y a desvestirlo le gustó, no se veía muy experta y eso le gustó más, el había estado con una sola mujer en toda su vida, tampoco era muy experto, pero sabía lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera una buena noche, tomo una de sus piernas y la levantó a la altura de su cintura y luego la deslizo por todo su pierna, ¡ _oh! ¡Ella trae una ropa interior de encaje!_ ¡ _Eso es sexy_! Pensó él, y el escote del vestido de ella le sugirieron una vista bastante generosa, así que decidió retirar la prenda que le impedía una mejor vista abriendo el cierre en la parte posterior, con la torpeza natural de demasiado alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo y la poca habilidad de solo usar una mano para la labor, porque su otra mano estaba muy ocupada rozándola a través del encaje, hasta que la sintió temblar mucho y oyó sus gemidos sollozantes.

Serena no se percató del momento exacto en que el vestido había sido aflojado pero si cuando él le separó los brazos de su cuello para que la pieza de tela cayera al suelo, aunque la timidez intentó ganar terreno, el alcohol le hizo hervir la sangre de deseo y se aferró de nuevo a su cuerpo, sintió ser pellizcada, y el ardor que sentía en su parte más intima se propagó por esa zona también, haciéndola involuntariamente gemir de una forma que consideró poco adecuada pero que fueron el incentivo suficiente para que Darien dejara de besarla y separara su rostro de ella. ¿H _ice algo mal?_ Pensó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la distancia solo fue para que el abandonara la labor de besarla para desparramar mas besos en su cuello en dirección descendente.

 _El sujetador de encaje era una pieza bastante poco productiva_ pensó él, así que solo dejó caer los breteles y comenzó a lamer y morder los senos de Serena con lentitud pero con intensidad, y el par de aureolas se le presentaron tan apetecibles pese a la oscuridad, después de haberlas lamido lo que le pareció un tiempo insuficiente , se dio cuenta que habían empezado a endurecerse, además de sentir la tensión en su pantalón, así que estiró su cabeza para volver a besarla en los labios y la tomó por las piernas y procedió a levantarla a la altura de su cintura, con ella sobre él inició el camino hacia la habitación, donde la dejó en el suelo solo lo suficiente para usar sus manos y arrastrar la ropa interior de la rubia y abrir los botones de su pantalón.

La luz de la luna que se perfilaba por la ventana le ofreció a Serena al menos una visión un poco más definida de su acompañante como para darse cuenta que el hombre en cuestión parecía bastante bronceado y que ella estaba bastante desnuda comparado con el, sin embargo, la pena que pudiera haber sentido no llegó nunca y Serena retiro por sí misma la ultima prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo (aun cuando ya no cumplía su función) y llevo las manos hacia la espalda de él, deleitándose con la sensación de sus músculos.

Darien sintió a Serena acercársele para acariciarlo y la tomó por la cintura para besarla de nuevo, luego llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de ella y noto su excitación, bien pensó, con la otra mano termino de empujar su ropa para que cayera al suelo, y de la cual salió al empujar a Serena sobre la cama para posteriormente caer sobre ella, su entusiasmo también estaba bastante latente y el entró en ella de la manera más cruda y rápida posible, sintiéndola arquearse debajo de si. _Apretadísima y caliente_ , pensó él.

 _De haber estado más sobrio me habría visto llorar_ pensó ella, pero no se podía echar para atrás ahora, nunca le comentó a su " _compañero"_ de su situación antes y bueno, ahora no podía hacer nada, sin embargo el ardor que sintió cuando comenzó él a moverse en realidad fue más bien agradable y deseable, él la estaba besando y ella se sintió libre de tocarlo con toda la libertad que su inexperiencia le permitía.

Darien no sabía si era el exceso de alcohol, o el hecho de que la rubia fuera tan apretada pero el realmente sentía que no aguantaría mucho, Así que apretó sus caderas y se hundió tan profundamente como pudo y descargó su simiente en ella.

La presión directa con tanta insistencia mareó a Serena y comenzó a sentir los espasmos de él, hasta que se quedó quieto y cayó encima de ella, desparramando besos sobre ella, una sensación de bastante paz la recorrió hasta que el cansancio y el alcohol la arrastraron al sueño profundo.

Su liberación causo en Darien el mismo efecto que, como pudo, se separó de la rubia y cayo dormido abrazándola.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien despertó en cuanto sintió que el cuerpo bajo él se retorcía de nuevo. _Qué raro_ pensó, ¿ _Lita había llegado y lo había sorprendido en algún punto de la noche? ¡No recordaba nada!_ Aun sin abrir los ojos beso la cabeza de la joven – Buen día Princesa-le dijo en Japonés.

-buenos…. Buenos días- contestó ella.

-¿dormiste bien? ¡No recuerdo cuando llegaste al hotel!-

-¿llegue? ¡Pero si llegamos juntos! –

-Lita yo…-

-¿Lita?, ¿quién es lita?-

Darien se separó de ella y se dio cuenta que la joven a su lado no tenía el cabello castaño, no tenía los ojos esmeralda, no tenia ropa puesta y estaba en su cuarto hablando en perfecto japonés – ¿quién es Ud.?-

La aterrada chica tomó la primera cosa que consiguió para taparse que resulto en dejar Darien sin una pieza de tela encima – yo soy Serena, ¿quién es ud. y que hago yo aquí?-

-No sé quién es ni que hace aquí, pero no es mi prometida y esta es mi habitación, así que debe retirarse o llamare a la gerencia del hotel- dijo Darien levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, con la suficiente prisa, pero disimulada con elegancia que las primeras arcadas le permitieron. En cuanto estuvo con la puerta cerrada desparramó el contenido de su estomago en el lavamanos, ¡que horrible resaca traía esta mañana, no recordaba una así desde sus días de preuniversitario! Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía toda la pinta de haber tenido una de esas noches de juerga interminable que acababan en placentero sexo, se veía tan resacoso como brillante después de una buena dosis de alcohol y endorfinas en la sangre, en ese momento cayó en algunos aspectos de la noche anterior; Lita no había llegado, estaba en Nueva York, y él había bebido intensamente, la rubia había bebido con él y aparentemente, la había llevado a su suite, pero terminaron en la suya, ¿teniendo sexo? Bueno no recordaba mucho de eso, pero habían terminado ambos en la cama, desnudos, así que tal vez… ¡tal vez no había sucedido! sacudió la cabeza y se separó del lavamanos, entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se llevara los recuerdos o la falta de ellos, cuando por fin salió de su estupor, se dio cuenta que Lita y él en realidad no acababan de romper, ¡ella solo había rechazado su propuesta! ¿Que era peor? ¿Que ella lo hubiera abandonado o que el fuese infiel? Bueno, podía arreglar esta situacion, la rubia probablemente no sabía quién era él, no tenía pinta de caza fortunas y tal vez con todo ese alcohol encima, las cosas no habían terminado de una manera exitosa, aunque pensándolo bien, no era algo bochornoso porque ella era muy sexy. Salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para cubrirse sin detenerse a secarse mucho antes de salir.

La encontró recogiendo sus ropas y poniéndoselas, realmente a la luz del sol era aun más bonita, tenía un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero bastante agradable, y aunque no tenía la musculatura de Lita, era bastante agradable, de un modo ingenuo pero agradable. Ella se levantó sorprendida al percatarse de su presencia y sus zapatos cayeron al suelo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena había abierto los ojos sintiéndose muy fuertemente abrazada, pero sobretodo muy notoriamente desnuda, en una habitación que no era la suya, entonces recordó, estaba en un viaje de trabajo en Hong Kong con el señor Zafiro, hasta que se dio cuenta, que no estaba en su habitación, no estaba con Zafiro y había dormido con otro japonés, desafortunadamente, lo único que recordaba de ayer era que había salido de la reunión tarde y se había detenido en el baño a arreglarse antes de ir a la suite donde Zafiro la estaba esperando. Ahora después del estupor inicial de enfrentamiento con su camarada, el cual le había dejado muy claro que ella no había sido invitada a esa habitación, solo podía preguntarse qué demonios había pasado anoche pero, por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada, ¡mala idea había sido tanto alcohol en la primera vez de su vida!, y que por lo visto, había sido la primera vez en varias cosas, recordó al ver la pequeña mancha de sangre seca en su entrepierna.

Como pudo salió de la habitación y encontró el resto de su ropa junto a la entrada y su zapatos, busco primeramente su gafas y procedió a terminar de vestirse, iba a sentarse en algún lugar, colocarse los zapatos y huir antes de que el individuo se diera cuenta de su presencia y llamara a seguridad y la situación se volviera mas bochornosa cuando se percató que estaba siendo observada y se volteó, su nerviosismo no pudo ser más evidente cuando notó que el hombre aun estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por una toalla que no cubría toda la extensión de su dorada piel ,y las gotas de agua lamian aun su piel, así que la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia para huir se fueron junto con sus zapatos de sus manos.

-¿qué hace? –le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-Disculpe, ya me retiro, por favor no llame a la administración del hotel-

\- ¡tú!… Ud. es la chica de los dulces?- dijo señalándola

-¿ah? ¡Oh! ¡Ud. es el señor del anillo!-

-¿qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo dio conmigo?- él la tomó por los hombros

\- se lo juro que no estoy aquí por Ud. Estoy aquí por trabajo-le dijo nerviosa

-¡Trabajo! ¡si claro! En el Lee-

-Mi jefe y yo nos hospedamos aquí, se lo juro, en la suite 2006-

\- Aun creyéndole, y no sé si lo hago, dime ¿cómo dio conmigo?-

-No lo sé señor, apenas he caído en cuenta con quien es, sin mis gafas no tengo buena visión y no las llevaba anoche-

-¿Tu…tu sabes que pasó anoche? –

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea, mi último recuerdo cuerdo fue cuando salí de una reunión cerca de las 8 de la noche-

 _Mejor_ pensó él _, ella recuerda incluso menos que yo_ \- creo que ambos acabamos en el bar bebiendo demasiado y por alguna razón en mi suite-

-ella sonrió- ¡seguro no ocurrió nada malo señor! Con tanto alcohol, me disculpo por el mal rato que seguro lo hice pasar -

 _Ella se estaba disculpando de hacerme pasar un mal rato_ , pensó él, debe ser la única mujer en el mundo capaz de eso - si bueno-

-Me retiro, disculpe- y Salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Parece más desesperada que yo por olvidar este incidente_ , pensó mientras entraba a la habitación y se fijaba en la cama, su vista se fijó, inmediatamente en la pequeña mancha que resaltaba en las impecables sabanas blancas, una pequeña mancha roja…¿la había herido? O quizás, ella…¿ella había sido virgen?

¡Mierda!, esta era la clase de situaciones de las que él nunca había tenido que afligirse, Lita, que era un año mayor que él, no lo había sido cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez y ayer, el nunca había tenido que preocupar por no ser rudo o tener que ser gentil, entre tanto alcohol , él ni siquiera estaba seguro que lo notó, viéndolo así, se sentía culpable de haber sido tan pedante con ella, así que se vistió rápidamente y decidió buscarla, al menos para disculparse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

En el momento cuando iba a meter la magnética en el pomo de la puerta, algunos recuerdo de la noche pasada volvieron a la mente de Serena, Zafiro y una castaña en la habitación, la que ambos debían haber compartido, aunque tal vez solo habían sido producto de su mente, así que cogió impulso y abrió la puerta, oyó la voz de Zafiro desde la habitación y caminó hacia allí, dándose cuenta que él seguía en la cama

-¿Tu quien eres? -Oyó a la castaña decir en chino, la cual acaba de salir del cuarto de baño, llevaba un albornoz del hotel y por alguna razón, olía a ella.

-Amorcito, ¿ya saliste de la ducha? o puedo ir a enjabonarte ¡oh! ¡Serena! ¿Dónde estabas? Donde dormiste? Y donde están tus zapatos?-

-¿Ella es Serena? – al parecer la castaña hablaba en japonés también-¿ella es la enclenque e ingenua secretaria de la que me hablaste ayer?, ¡parece que por fin apareció!-

Al oírla hablar así de ella, Serena se irritó y le contestó- sí, yo soy Serena, La secretaria- ¿quien eres tú y porque usas mis cosas?-

-¡Tu no estabas aquí como para quejarte niña! Y si hubieras estado aun así no hubieses sido suficiente para un hombre como él, sino, ¿por qué crees que me buscó?, Zaf, ¿volvemos a la habitación?-

-Vuelve tu Petzi, debo encargarme de esto primero-y miró a Serena la cual estaba de espaldas conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Bueno yo…-

-Dime la verdad Zafiro, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?-

-La verdad Serena- Zafiro rió- no puedo creer que fueras tan ingenua como para creer que había algo mas aparte de lo notorio, te traje para que tradujeras, y ¡mierda! Incluso pensaba tener sexo contigo si te dejabas lo suficiente, ¡sería fácil! Sexo y negocios en un solo fin de semana, ¡incluso pensaba hacerte despedir la semana que viene si te ponías muy pegajosa! ¡Pero no pensé que eras tan mojigata! En cuanto no apareciste en media hora, fui a buscarme algo más _interesante_ \- Serena se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y ahogó sus sollozos ocultando su rostro – eres solo una post it girl, ¡Como tu apodo! algo que usas por un rato, y luego lo desechas, y exactamente eso era lo que quería de ti, un fin de semana bueno con una rubia no tan bonita y no tan tonta y después desecharte, al menos pagar contigo los rechazos de Rei- -Los sollozos de Serena se hicieron más aguados y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer- No eres tan bonita como crees, no eres sexy y aparentemente tampoco eres tan inteligente y yo soy un gerente adinerado, educado y de buena familia, ¿Por qué crees que querría estar contigo? ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio querría estar contigo?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Yo querría-Pronunció Darien entrando a la suite.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y que haces en nuestra suite?-

-Vine a buscarla, lo demás no es asunto tuyo-y tomó a Serena de la mano- toma preciosa, dejaste tus zapatos en mi suite anoche, no te preocupes por tus cosas, enviaremos a alguien por ellas-Serena hizo una reverencia y se levantó, nerviosamente logró colocarse los zapatos, pero estaba bastante alterada como para dar un paso, Darien la tomó cargada en sus brazos sabiendo que la pobre no podría dar un paso por sí sola.

Zafiro sujetó a Darien por el brazo – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo imbécil? Ella no es una princesa y tu menos un príncipe salvador de damiselas en apuros-

Sus palabras enfurecieron a Darien- tal vez yo no sea un príncipe, pero si yo no lo soy, tu ni siquiera eres un campesino, y con respecto a ella, debes tener el cerebro bien guisado si crees que no es una princesa- _al menos para mí lo es,_ pensó él mientras los dirigía a ambos fuera de la suite. Entraron a la de él, cuidadosamente la depositó en el sofá, y abrió el ventanal que daba a la terraza procurando no perder de vista a la rubia la cual parecía perdida, confusa, pero sobretodo muy triste – una vez la brisa de la bahía lo refrescó, el procedió a buscar a Serena, la alzó de nuevo y la llevó a la terraza, meciéndola un rato hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

-Lo siento- murmuro ella – ¿podría ponerme en el suelo por favor?- _Que manía la de ella de disculparse,_ pensó él.

-No es su culpa, es culpa de ese imbécil- dijo bajándola atentamente al suelo.

-Lo siento igual, no debió haber visto esa situación-

-Había dejado sus zapatos en mi habitación y…-se detuvo, no tenía el valor de confesarle sus disculpas en ese momento.

-No tenia por que hacerlo, podía haber enviado a alguien- le interrumpió ella.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido? ¿Si no hubiera detenido a ese imbécil?-

-El señor Zafiro no es así, el siempre ha sido una buena persona, tal vez yo lo malentendí y el sobreactuó en una situación que hubiese sido más simple—yo... Solo-

-¡Ay, niña tonta! ¿Porque sigues defendiéndolo?, ese idiota no vale ningún de tus palabras- _y de disculpar a todo el mundo también, pensó._

\- Yo…- los sollozos se hicieron presentes de nuevo- yo nunca he valido mucho en la vida, no soy muy inteligente, ni bonita, y nunca he tenido la mejor de las suertes, siempre había visto a mi jefe persiguiendo a las jóvenes de nuestra oficina, pero yo era la única que se mantenía en su puesto, pensé que el tenia cierta consideración por mí, resulta que solo era conveniente para sus necesidades, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí bien conmigo misma la tarde que él me pidió que lo acompañara a este viaje e insinuó algo, pensé que tras años de servicio, el vería mas allá de mi- Serena tomó un respiro y limpió sus lagrimas-yo solo quería encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, entregarme a esa persona y quererlo con todo mi corazón, de verdad me esforcé en no parecer tan patética en este viaje, ¿qué hice mal?-

-¿Porque estas llorando de nuevo?- y con aún más fuerza le gritó- ¿porque sigues llorando? ¡Ay, deja de llorar!-

-Tengo ganas de llorar, ¿qué quiere que haga?-el pudo ver lo nerviosa que estaba, así que decidió calmarse.

-La vida no se acaba por que la rechazaran, debe dejar esto en el pasado y demostrar que aun no han terminado con usted, de verdad, ¡qué mal gusto tiene para escoger personas!-

-yo… yo no estaba demasiado interesada en esa persona…-se enjuago las lagrimas y prosiguió-solo quería ser querida una vez en mi vida, sin importar por quien, quería saber que se siente tener a alguien, ser elegida-

-absurdo-Darien golpeó el aire-¡esto es absurdo!-¿por que las personas que más desean ser felices son las que al final terminan heridas? ¿Por que las personas que hieren siempre terminan bien? Mi escurridiza novia que rechaza mi propuesta por ir busca de sueños, y Ud. Engañada por un imbécil- se afincó en el barandal- No no, esto no se va a quedar así, no, nos vamos a volver locos y vamos a cambiar- tomo a serena de la mano –sígame-

-¿A dónde?-

\- De ahora en adelante, Ud. no será más un post it, Se convertirá en un súper pegamento, ahora, lograrás que todas las personas que intenten arrancarte, ¡sangren en el progreso! yo… yo te ayudare a mostrarles la gran mujer que eres-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Necesito una pareja para una cena en mi honor esta noche y Ud. necesita ver con ese par de inmensos ojos quien es realmente-Darien la arrastró pisos arriba, directo al salón de belleza exclusivo del Hotel.

-Buen día- dirigiéndose a la administradora en chino-necesito una estilista y la necesito ahora-la administradora un poco atribulada miro a todos lados, hasta que una hermosa mujer de cabello negro rojizo y ojos rojos, vestida de negro, se les acercó

-Yo misma los atenderé, soy Lee Meiling, propietaria del salón, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Necesito… la mejor atención que su local pueda ofrecer, no solo necesito una estilista, necesito alguien que convierta a esta mujer, que la transformé de pies a cabeza-

\- Creo que no me veo tan mal en realidad…-

-Especialmente deshágase de esos feos lentes, tiene 8 horas para eso-

Meiling sonrió- tendré a mi disposición en un momento las boutiques del hotel y el Spa, enviare todo a su cuenta Sr. Chiba, me encargare de que esta noche La señorita Kino luzca como si hubiera nacido para ello- y Meiling le hizo señas a un par de guardaespaldas bastante fuertes que la trasladaron hacia la trastienda del salón

-¿Chiba?- pero no pudo mantener sus pensamiento en el en cuanto fue arrastrada directo al spa, para una sesión inolvidable de halagos y embellecimientos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Darien miró la hora, apenas y había podido comer durante el almuerzo, trató de descansar un rato pero no pudo, se dio una ducha y se colocó su traje negro Armani con camisa negra, pajarita vino tinto, y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y había hablado hace apenas media hora con Lee Meiling, quien era la prima del dueño del hotel, para asegurar que "su prometida" estaría lista a las 6 en punto en su suite. Darien bufó, ella y Lita no se parecían en absolutamente nada, donde a una le sobraba determinación y carácter, la otra era ingenua inquebrantable, pero donde la rubia era una dulzura innata, Lita era la personificación del miedo y la inseguridad; a las 6 en punto la puerta de su suite fue golpeada y el corrió a abrirla ansiosamente, Lee Meiling, regia, estaba parada siendo escoltada por sus dos guardaespaldas, las que anteriormente se habían llevado a… a? , _Dios, debí preguntarle su nombre antes,_ pensó.

\- 6 en punto Sr. Chiba, los Lee siempre cumplimos-

-Entiendo, entiendo, para verla-dijo intentando fingir desinterés.

Ambas guardaespaldas se retiraron con una reverencia y Darien contuvo la respiración, frente a él, la rubia de cabello extremadamente liso y saltones ojos azules con gafas se había convertido en una sirena; el cabello ondulado y recogido en un moño, el vestido, de tirantes plateado y con brillantes increíblemente ceñido que se adhería a sus curvas, le habían puesto algo de bronceado, y habían perfilado sus rasgos con maquillaje, al punto de que parecía que no llevaba una pizca, sino que era, de alguna forma, alguna diosa lunar, los zapatos altos, le daban la altura necesaria sin quitarle la fragilidad de su pequeña contextura.

-Nada mal, nada mal, ha hecho su trabajo señorita Lee-

-Nunca había trabajado con un diamante tan en bruto señor Chiba, tiene Ud. Aquí el mejor de los tesoros escondidos en Japón- e hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse con sus guardaespaldas. Darien se tomó un par de minutos para ver bien a la rubia, pero tuvo que reaccionar antes de delatarse solo.

-Muy bien, vámonos- dijo cerrando la puerta de su suite.

-¿ah? ¿A dónde?-preguntó ella

-Tengo una cena a mi nombre hoy, y necesito acompañante, ¿no se lo dije temprano?-

-Sí pero… -

-Nadie la va a reconocer, nadie la conoce y nadie va a saber quién es realmente, ¿qué le preocupa? ¡Vamos!-y le extendió su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Que no sea la misma a la que debía asistir con Zafiro, Que no sea la misma_ pensó, pero ya era muy tarde para notar ese detalle, tal vez había oído mal el apellido después de todo, aparentemente el tenia suficiente dinero ¿no compró un anillo en Moon's Jewelry?, pero aun así, ¿podía ser el presidente de Chiba Enterprise? tal vez no, tal vez era algún primo o algo, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de alucinar cuando él la invadió con palabras.

-Hoy debe demostrar que Ud. es la reina del lugar, sea segura y confiada, nadie va a poderla ignorarla-

-¿Lo cree?-

-Si bueno… si lo creo-

Ambos entraron al salón, el cual ya estaba bastante repleto de gente y algunas parejas se acercaron a saludarlos

-CEO Chiba-

-CEO Chiba-

Aparéntenme si, la mala suerte de Serena se había activado esta noche y ella, entraba justo del brazo del nuevo cliente de su empresa a la cena ofrecida para el por la Mizuno Company, aun así, no parecía ser reconocida por nadie; una pareja de ancianos, los abuelos del actual CEO de la compañía se acercaron a ellos - Señor Chiba, que gusto verte, y esta debe ser tu novia, la señorita…-

Serena notó la tensión en el brazo de Darien y procedió a pronunciar- Kino…Lita Kino- e hizo una reverencia.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Ella debió notar mi tensión, no debería ser tan buena, pero bueh de todos modos, más le convenía que la mayoría de estas personas creyera que ella era Lita_ , pensó Darien, el no quería abochornarse esta noche en frente de sus socios chinos; la dama miró a Serena.

\- ¿y el anillo? ¿Pensé que la proposición había sido ayer?- Ambos se miraron y abrieron los ojos.

-¡uy!, el anillo, debí haberlo olvidado en la habitación-Dijo Serena

-No, ¡yo te lo traje cariño! Sé cómo eres de olvidadiza- Darien sacó el anillo del bolsillo interno de su saco, y tomó la mano de Serena para colocárselo, luego se la besó. Ambos ancianos sonrieron encantados y continuaron su camino, en cuanto quedaron solos por un momento ella se disculpó -lo siento, no parecía tan mala idea que creyeran yo soy su novia, así no tendría que explicar porqué ella no está aquí y quién soy yo-

-tampoco es tan estúpido tener que hacerlo, pero supongo que así es más fácil, ¡caramba, has logrado ponerse más veces ese anillo que la dueña!- Serena sonrió tímidamente y Darien se sintió agradecido de que ella solo pensara lo mejor de las personas.

La velada transcurrió sin inconvenientes durante un largo rato, la gran mayoría de los invitados nunca habían visto a Serena antes, solo un puñado y no parecían haberla observado mucho, el único problema fue durante la cena y había sido cuando Zafiro Blackmoon, había entrado de la mano que la castaña, la cual llevaba un vestido muy lujoso también, más sin embargo, Darien logro mantenerlos alejados de él. Después de la cena, durante ese momento entre que los invitados reposan la comida y vuelven a la pista, un pasado de tragos Zafiro se acercó a ellos

-Caramba, caramba, pero si resulta que el pequeño patito se ha convertido en todo un cisne-

-Zafiro…- se dirigía a ellos en japonés-¿y tú?, tú que me dijiste don nadie, eres el presidente de una noble compañía, con tanto orgullo y tanta dignidad, ¿terminas dejándote ver con esta poca cosa?-

Darien se levantó de su asiento-no tienes ningún derecho a considerarla así, tu eres el que eras poca cosa comparada con ella-

Zafiro bufó- ¿yo? Ella misma te lo puede decir, es solo una secretaria asalariada, yo soy un gerente, la mano derecha de los Sres. Ming Xuno en Japón, ¿cómo puedes defenderla? ¡Ah ya!- seguro se metió entre tus piernas en tanto pudo ¿no? Por supuesto, como conformarse con alegrarle la noche un gerente cuando podía ir por el plato grande, ¡já! Encima de desechable eres una zo…-pero no pudo terminar la frase antes de sentir el puñetazo de Darien que lo envió a unos cuantos metros más allá.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Serena observaron asombrados la situación, Darien volvió a su rictus de siempre y miro a Leo Ming Xuno, el dueño de la compañía- Leo, haré negocios contigo, siempre y cuando me asegures que no tendrás esta clase de basura en tus oficinas de Tokio, no me gusta los hombres que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres y luego las desechan y esperan que nadie las trate como se merecen- dijo en chino para que el y la mayoría de los presentes entendieran.

Leo asintió y le dijo a sus guardaespaldas que sacaran a Zafiro de la sala.

-Alto- dijo Darien en chino y se acerco a Zafiro-mas sin embargo, aceptare que no pierdas tu trabajo si te disculpas con mi dama acompañante-le dijo en japonés.

Los guardaespaldas soltaron a Zafiro que cayo al piso y se arrastro como pudo a los pies de Serena.

-Seren, Serenita, me disculpo, ¡eres preciosa en serio! Eres una chica especial, por favor no dejes que me boten de mi trabajo, en serio, saldré contigo si eso quieres-

Serena volteó la cabeza y se alejó de Zafiro, miro a Darien e hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

-ahí tienes tu respuesta, despídelo Leo, no paso su prueba-Darien miro a Zafiro- considérate despedido y que ojala nunca te cruces de nuevo en su camino o vas a saber de la peor forma quien es Darien Chiba-le hizo una reverencia a los señores Ming Xuno y su nieto y Salió de la sala a buscarla.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Serena se sentó junto a la fuente a tomar un descanso, mientras se tomaba un tiempo para serenarse y pensar que haría, no sabía dónde estaban sus cosas, su ropa y bolso, por lo tanto no tenia magnética de la suite, y a estas alturas Zafiro la odiaría, ¿podía pasarle algo más? .Sintió unos pasos cerca de ella y vio a Darien sentarse junto a ella s _u nombre es Darien, Darien Chiba,_ pensó ella.

-Lo lamento, soy una idiota sin remedio verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Me dio la oportunidad de vengarme y me fui solo así-

-¿Podía perdonarlo debido a sus sentimientos o se fue solo por lastima?-

\- Cuando lo vi de rodillas, suplicando por su empleo y no por mi perdón, me sentí mal por mi, no por el, es verdad que es una mala persona y yo debo serlo también, si mi corazón no quiere perdonarlo-

-¿por qué no quiere perdonarlo? Y ¿Usted?, ¿mala persona? ¡Ni en sus pesadillas podría serlo!-

-No quise perdonar a una persona que no desea ser perdonado, el solo quería salvar su pellejo, no se sentía mal de lo que había hecho-

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, luego de varios minutos, Darien habló

-Ambos, somos similares- tomó una pausa y prosiguió -yo también estoy solo hoy por que Mi Lita no quiso venir, incluso después de que había preparado mi propuesta y no sé si pueda reponerme de esto y perdonarla –

-Lo siento- dijo serena, recordándole entregarle el anillo- por mi culpa, por mi mala suerte, su propuesta fallo, creo que fue, como dijo antes que le traje mala suerte-

Darien resopló y luego se echó a reír, tomando el anillo-solo dije eso porque estaba enojado, no creí que fuese cierto, no salió mal su culpa-

-es bueno saberlo-

Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?, el mío es Darien Chiba-

-pues, mi nombre es vergonzoso-

-veamos cual es-

-Serena Tsukino-

-¿como Sailor Moon?- preguntó.

-Como Sailor Moon- afirmó ella.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿que tiene malo ese nombre?-

-es bastante común, a lo largo de todo Japón hay aproximadamente unas 8 mil Serena Tsukino después del boom de la serie en los 90-

Darien rio- no se sienta mal si su nombre es tan común eso quiere decir que es bonito y a mucha gente le gusta-

-gracias- y le sonrió de una manera muy agradecida a Darien-

-Ah, como sabe, no puede volver a su antigua suite, hice que mudaran sus cosas a la mía esta noche, igual que sus pertenecías que quedaron con Madame Lee-

-¿su… su habitación?- preguntó ella

\- Si- rió el- no se preocupe, yo ya voy de salida, Ud. Podrá quedarse en ella hasta mañana, un auto la esperara en la recepción, ¡venga! ¡La escolto! –y le ofreció su brazo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ambos subieron al segundo piso y Darien chequeó que todo estuviera en orden antes de retirarse.

-¡Espere por favor! Debo devolverle el vestido, los zapatos y la cartera, ¡ah! y los lentes de contacto- reteniéndolo de un brazo.

Darien rió- no sea tonta, esas cosas fueron compradas específicamente para Ud. esta noche, nadie puede usarlas más que Ud.-

-Pero…-ella lo soltó

-Ya pago su precio en lagrimas por culpa de ese idiota de Blackmoon, acéptelas, además, no suelo dar regalo así a extraños-

-Entonces, ¿será capaz usted de recibir un regalo de mi parte?- El iba añadir que ya había recibido quizás el mayor regalo que ella podía dar, pero solo asintió, ella buscó entre su bolso y sacó una paleta con forma de corazón.

-Tome- y le extendió la paleta- esta paleta le traer el amor verdadero, confió en lo que me dijeron de este dulce, yo… en verdad quiero creerlo, dicen que los dulces les gustan a las personas que quieren ser felices-

Darien la vio sonreír y para disimular su interés en ella, tomó la paleta- está bien, no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero la tomaré- ella sonrió y se la extendió- gracias- Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la suite, sabiendo que esta era la despedida, se hicieron una reverencia mutuamente y Darien se volteó aunque, ansioso, rápidamente giró de nuevo y miró a Serena -Señorita Serena- dijo

-¿Sí?-ella lo miró

-Lo que paso anoche… ¿olvídelo si?-

Serena sonrió- lo hare, de todas formas, no es probable que nos volvamos a ver-

-Otra cosa, no sea tan buena con las personas, tenga más confianza y sea menos tímida, recuerde que usted ahora es súper pegamento-y se echo a reír

Serena rio también, asintió y cerró la puerta. Darien se encaminó al ascensor y bajo donde la limusina lo estaba esperando para llevarlo directo al aeropuerto.


End file.
